The present variety of peach tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising selections of Prunus, Malus, Punica and Juglans species. To this end we make both controlled, and hybrid cross pollinations, each year, in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling, ‘Burpeachthirtynine’ was originated by us, and selected from a population of seedlings growing in our experimental orchards which are located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were derived from planting seed derived from an unpatented peach tree which has been designated by us as ‘D2.054’, and which further produces yellow fruit. The pollen parent was a ‘Galaxy’ Peach Tree (USDA, unpatented). Fruit was collected from the female parents and seeds were later extracted. After a period of stratification, the seed was placed in our greenhouse, by population, and then field planted for tree establishment, and ultimately to exhibit fruit for evaluation. One seedling which produced yellow-fleshed fruit, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was then designated as ‘N52.122’. This seedling was marked for subsequent observation. After the 2007 fruiting season, the new variety of peach tree was selected for advanced evaluation, and repropagation. Generally speaking, and in comparison to the female parent, the current variety of peach tree produces fruit which has an earlier ripening date (approximately 1 week), and is saucer (donut) shaped. Still further the fruit is white-fleshed, and globose shaped. The aforementioned characteristics are different than the fruit produced by the female (unpatented) parent, ‘D2.054’. Additionally the fruit produced by the new variety of peach tree is more rounded in shape, flavorful, and exhibits a more external reddish blush than the fruit produced by the ‘Galaxy’ peach tree, and which is the male parent.